Tears of Mine Enemy
by The Weaver Atropos
Summary: Up on the astronomy tower, two enemies come together--one sheds tears and the other watches. [dmxhg]


[f r i d a y ]

[ a u g u s t 8 t h 2 0 0 3]

Tears of Mine Enemy

I'll never forget the night I saw you cry,

Crumpled on the ground,

Your egotistical walls forgotten...

I saw the tears, and I wondered,

      How could this be you?

You were making no sounds...

     just shaking; shaking with the tears that ran down your cheeks,

And I once again had to wonder,

     How is it that you could cry,

     without making a sound...?

It was then that you saw me,

    and made a quick motion to your eyes.

You didn't want me to see you crying;

But why?  Everyone cries...

How can you expect yourself to be any different?

"Get out," you finally whispered,

     managing to sound spiteful despite yourself,

     and I, not sure and not thinking,

     only took a step closer...

You had something that drew me closer.

It wasn't those tears, no--because I'd never seen them before...

It was your eyes, silver and glazed with pain;

    Why did you try so hard to hide it?

    ...try so hard to hide the pain...?

Fingertips alight on smooth, pale cheeks...

You close your eyes, and a solitary tear escapes.

You look so beautiful now,

      without that scornful look,

      without that malicious smirk...

And somehow, the tears make you all the more alluring.

"Get out," you try once more, this time your voice breaking

    as you struggle to keep in your agony;

You won't break in front of me...

    never in front of anyone.

Again, fingertips drift over closed eyelids...

You take a shuddering breath;

    where's that sarcasm now, enemy of mine?

    where's the darkness that normally lies in your eyes...

    where's the bitter laughter?

Open them, now...

Pulling yourself away from me.

You try to bring yourself back...smile that smirk;

     but you can't...not when you feel that pain.

Am I the only one that sees it?  The sorrow in your eyes?

Glazed silver, am I the only one who finds beauty in your suffering?

Sadistic pleasure, no doubt...

     but you're so beautiful when you cry.

Why are you turning away now?

Falling to your knees as you feel you can't hold it in;

     don't look away...I want to see those tears...

     want to make sure that they're really there.

Body silently trembling...fists clenching;

     you don't want to give in...

     not yet,

     not in front of the enemy.

"Please..."

A request this time,

    no longer sneering,  no longer dominating,

    just purely submissive...

Hug yourself closer, bite those pink lips...don't cry,

    just not here,

It's fine when you're alone,

    no one to see,

    no one to mock...

    no one to act in front of.

Smooth blond locks moist with sweat;

How long have been here, anyway?

    how long have you been holding them in?

And why break down now,

    why in front of me...?

    and why can't I seem to walk away?

   why do I only walk closer and closer, despite your struggles to keep me at bay?

Your breaths are gasps now, and soon the silence will fade.

Will I be there to hear your sobs?

    or will you become that aloof man once more...

    will you return to that obstinate nature of yours when the tears disappear?

I shouldn't be so glad to see you like this,

    torn and broken...only a vision of what you used to be.

Where is that spirit I was so fond off?

    it was too strong to be destroyed now, wasn't it?

    can't quite imagine you any other way...not now, at least.

You're trying to crawl away,

   hide your humilation...save your dignity.

But why?  I'm not going to give away your secret--I would never betray you that way,

   so what if you're the enemy...

   you're a lover as well, an unknowing one, but one nonetheless...

Arms wrap about slender necks;

   give in now, forehead to forehead...

The shaking strengthens,

Your lips quiver uncontrollably...is it soon?

Fingertips search frantically;

    seek comfort for now...tomorrow, we'll be enemies again...

Moist raindrops on your cheeks,

Give out your misery...

Unsteadying sobs--I don't like it when you're broken...

    so why do I like it when you cry...?

Platinium hair brushes chesnut,

    silver eyes find chocolate...

And then,

You break.  

Cry the tears of misery you kept bottled up inside;

    I'll tell no one...

    But tomorrow,  you and I...we never met--

Sobs wrack your body,

Torture evident in your eyes...

Lips find lips;

   You're broken...but then again, you always were...

   letting go,

   clutching the enemy close,

Streams of pain against your cheeks...

And then...

You break.

Silver eyes darken,

   Body stiffens...

I've seen you defeated, humiliated...

Broken against a stone...

I'll never forget the day I saw you cry.

I'll never forget the day I saw you cry

[Draco and Hermione sequence]

[ t h e w e a v e r a t r o p o s ]


End file.
